


Shopping for Presents

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Tim are out trying to find Jason's birthday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> This would fit into HappyVerse, or it's a non-specific AU where the Bats are all family again, and being mostly nice about it.

Tim rolled his eyes as Dick eyed the gag gift wall. "You love making him try to punch you out," he told his older brother.

"He can try," was Dick's less than witty retort. "Man needs to loosen up. Besides… maybe he'd have better luck in his love life with some of those."

"You are totally not as funny as you think you are," Tim growled before seriously looking over the rock-band shirts and club clothes.

"Like he's going to wear any of that," Dick said , scoffing at the choice before getting distracted by some of the piercing jewelry.

"Both nipples," Tim said idly, glancing over to see why Dick actually got quiet.

"Yeah, and his ears," Dick replied. "Maybe we should buy him a tattoo certificate?"

"Nah, he doesn't want to compete with Roy in that arena," Time answered knowingly.

"You two are chummy," Dick said, before moving on.

"Alfie insisted I get to know him at least as well as I know you."

Dick burst into laughter at that. "How well did Jay handle the stalker syndrome?"

Tim grinned over at him. "He broke my camera, and Alfie made him buy me a new one."

"Sounds like Jay," Dick said with a sigh. "Come on… there's an Inferno Ideas at the other mall."

"Maybe we'll have better luck there," Tim agreed.


End file.
